Ilrin-Rendrian Westcellia III.
Ilrin-Rendrian Westcellia III. is the son of Rendrian, and Freilla Westcellia making him a member of House Astinion through his mother and the current lord and Patriarch of House Westcellia through his father as well as through this the current King of the Kingdom of Frogral. Ilrin Rendrian Westcella III. has two siblings in the form of Drendian, and Miella Westcellia of which his brother Drendian would become a member of the Seven Knights of Frogral but this was hidden by his faked death allowing him free reign and a high ranking member of House Westcellia within the ranks, while Miella would be married to the prince of Katerine, and Rendrian would be married in a marriage that was meant to bring the Frogral monarchy back into the fold by bringing in a lady from the Black Numenorian royalty of the Kingdom of Nurn, but while she followed her words for a time Katerine would come love Rendrian deeply and turned to his morality becoming his greatest supporter. Katerine, and Rendrian have two children in the form of Rendrian, and Maerilla Westcellia of which young Rendrian lies as a brave young knight of whom follows the teachings of his father in all things, while Maerilla was sent to Conarch as a young girl to become a lady in waiting and remains there growing in influence. Ilrin Rendrian senior would fall deeply behind the preaching of Morgomir and in this devotion he would not listen to Morgomir who demanded secrecy above all things and begin expanding an underground network he called the Seven Knights of Frogral of whom worked against the forces of Mordor. Morgomir would travel northward into the Kingdom of Orthanac where he was commanded to assist the Mordor loyalist forces of Orthanac against a White Numenorian rebellion within its ranks, and in this he would take many Frogral nobles with him and while he was in Orthanac he and his Frogral forces were able to secretly greatly assist the White Numenorian elements in Orthanac ending the rebellion with a Mordor victory but creating a large resistence force more akin to his own in Frogral. Having successfully hidden his involvement in the Seven Knights of Frogral rebellion he was eventually discovered after his brother was captured during a battle and after being tortured gave up Rendrian's involvement and despite the desire of Morgomir to assist his friend he was unable to jeopardize the entire operation and so turned against Rendrian senior leading to his death. Following the death of Ilrin Rendrian II. it would be his heir Rendrian III. that came to power and supported by Morgomir of whom he looked on as a father it would be Rendrian III. that would work tirelessly to give the reinforced Mordor agents no reason to doubt his loyalty. With the eye of Mordor moving away from them Morgomir would decide on one last move to truly show their loyalty in the marrying of Rendrian to a Black Numenorian and searching for canidates across the Mordor Empire and its spheres proved difficult but they eventually found a suiter in the form of House Laevizh and the Katerine Laevizh. Katerine and Rendrian would be imprisoned following the discovery that they were secretly supportive of the Seven Knights of Frogral and unlike his father Rendrian would not be executed instead he would be sent north to Dol Guldur where he would held as a hostage to keep the support of his child regent and more importantly to keep control of Morgomir. History Early History Finding a Suitor With the eye of Mordor moving away from them Morgomir would decide on one last move to truly show their loyalty in the marrying of Rendrian to a Black Numenorian and searching for canidates across the Mordor Empire and its spheres proved difficult but they eventually found a suiter in the form of House Laevizh and the Katerine Laevizh. Orthanac Civil War Morgomir would travel northward into the Kingdom of Orthanac where he was commanded to assist the Mordor loyalist forces of Orthanac against a White Numenorian rebellion within its ranks, and in this he would take many Frogral nobles with him and while he was in Orthanac he and his Frogral forces were able to secretly greatly assist the White Numenorian elements in Orthanac ending the rebellion with a Mordor victory but creating a large resistence force more akin to his own in Frogral. New King of Frogral Following the death of Ilrin Rendrian II. it would be his heir Rendrian III. that came to power and supported by Morgomir of whom he looked on as a father it would be Rendrian III. that would work tirelessly to give the reinforced Mordor agents no reason to doubt his loyalty. Family Members Sil-Freilla Westcellia.jpeg|Sil-Freilla Westcellia - Mother|link=Sil-Freilla Westcellia Sil-Katerine Westcellia Cover Front.jpg|Sil-Katerine Westcellia - Wife|link=Sil-Katerine Westcellia Relationships Sil-Katerine Westcellia Cover Front.jpg|Sil-Katerine Westcellia - Lover|link=Sil-Katerine Westcellia Morgomir Cover.jpg|Morgomir - Close Friend|link=Morgomir Sauron Cover Amazing.jpg|Sauron - Enemy|link=Sauron Category:People Category:People of Mordor Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:Black Numenorian Category:House Westcellia Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron Category:Leader Category:Patriarch Category:House Astinion Category:People of Frogral